To The Land of God
by FazrielVH
Summary: In-depth novelization of Xenogears. Many names in this story are based from the Japanese version of the game with fix from their real life name counterparts. Contains many spoilers. Rated M for heavy science and violence. My apologies for the bad English
1. Foreword

Author's Note: This is my first time of this kind of writing. First of all I want to say my apology if there are mistakes for the language (grammar, vocabulary, etc.) . Critics are welcomed.

Xenogears copyrights belong to Squaresoft.

FOREWORD

_The continent of Ignis, in the northern hemisphere of our world. On this, the largest continent, a war has been raging between two countries for hundreds of years. In the north of the continent lies the Kislev Empire, in the south lies the desert kingdom of Av. The war has gone on for so long that the people have forgotten the cause, knowing only the pointless circle of hostility and tragedy_

_The chronic war obsession was soon to encounter a devastating change. This was due to the 'Ethos', an institution that preserves our world's culture, repairing tools and weapons excavated from the ruins of an ancient civilization. At once both countries excavated these ruins, and had the 'Ethos' repair the discoveries, in order to increase their military power._

_The various weapons excavated from the ruins greatly changed the form of warfare. The outcome of the battles between the two countries was no longer determined by man-to-man combat, but by 'Gears' - giant humanoid fighting machines - that were obtained from deep within the ruins._

_Eventually, after continuous swings in the state of the war, Kislev gained the upper hand. The major factor behind this lay in the enormous difference in the amount of resources buried within their ruins. But suddenly a mysterious military force appeared in the continent of Ignis. Called 'Gevurah', this force decided to make contact with Av._

_With the assistance of this Gevurah military force, Av was able to recover from being hopelessly outnumbered to being back on an even standing with Kislev. Then, taking further advantage of its newly gained momentum, Av started to capture one territory after another from Kislev, showing no indication of slowing down in their invasion campaign._

_The remote village of Lahan, in the outskirts of Av, near the border with Kislev._

_This is where it all begins._

Note : Av = Aveh (the name of a month in Hebrew Calendar)

Gevurah = Gebler (one of elements of the Tree of Sephirot in the Cabbalistic Beliefs)


	2. Prologue: The Wounded Little Bird

Author's Note: Again, I want to say my apologies if there are mistakes for the language (grammar, vocabulary, etc.) because I' m really suck at it (I'm not a native and active English speaker, you know). Critics are graciously welcomed.

By the way, I'm not really good at writing prologues, so I took some influences from other stories.

Disclaimer: Xenogears and all of its contents are copyrighted to Squaresoft.

PROLOGUE: THE WOUNDED LITTLE BIRD

I AM ALPHA AND OMEGA

THE FIRST AND THE LAST

THE BEGINNING AND THE END

(King James' Bible)

The storm enraged. Lightning evoked and creating noises "Boom!" to gash the surface of the land. Thunderbolts also wants to show how strong it was, stroke the earth as if it was being used by Zeus. The rain poured so burst. Millions of water droplets fell to the terrain, as if like to portray millions of shots fired from the long-torn war between Av and Kislev.

However, these circumstances didn't seem like to halt a man who was hiking up the hill. He walked as slow as a snail, not because he was exhausted, but for the reason that he did not want to hurt a teenage boy he was carrying on his arms anymore in terms of debauched conveying and treatment style. He strode effortlessly, attempting not to aggravate the boy with pain as the rain drips to his heavy cloak, which was already soaked by blood. When he reached a village, he clogged. The flickering light inside the houses can be sighted from their windows, giving an image as of a welcoming asylum. He thought for a second, which house should he choose…? Then, at random, he strolled towards a path, and knocked on a door.

"Come on in." A man's voice can be heard. His words expressed in gruff with urgency. The man whom answered had stereotypical kind of Av villagers, a middle-aged man with well-tanned and well-muscled body from everyday hard work. He helped the outsider in, and assisted him to lay the boy he was carrying on the sofa. The villager's eyes examined the stranger thoroughly, from his stiff legs covered in hefty boots, his blood-drenched arms, to his dark eyesight, covered on a Kabuki-style mask.

"Dan, ask Chief Lee to call Doc and come here. Alice, get me hot water, dry cloth, a towel, and bandages." The villager ordered his nephew and niece like a drill sergeant instructed his obedient soldiers. As the younger boy ran out into the shadows of the night and a pretty girl in her mid-teens loped to boil water in a kettle, the villager spun back to the stranger. He stood poker-faced in the middle of the room like a tower in a storm. "Is this your son?"

The stranger gazed hypnotically at the villager. His black eyes were expressionless behind his mask.

"His name is Fei Fong Wong." the stranger's speech was deep, reverberating, and everlasting, like a voice reflected from a rock, instilled with infinite serene.

The villager picked up a knife from the sideboard and began to rip away Fei's blood-drenched shirt with his hands, acted like an expert paramedic with emergency standard operational procedure. The boy's face was pale, and his limbs shivered. He seemed tiny and young, like an aggrieved little bird, but the villager supposed his age was about 15 or more. Humid hair spread out from his forehead like a curtain of sodden blackness, the ends tacked with dried blood. Underneath the shirt, Fei's abdomen and arms were scored with long jagged slashes; none was mortally deep, but all of them were bleeding freely.

"Was he in the army? Or was he attacked by a wild beast?" The villager's tone was incredulous, as he knows the Av military conscription couldn't reach the boy's age, and the wounds that tore his body did not look like marks from claws, teeth, or gunshots.

The stranger seemed to draw these inquiries deep inside his eyes, veiling it in the darkness.

"Take care of him." He spoke in his calm-rock like voice.

Before he went, he slipped something into the boy's ripped trouser pocket. It's a bronze shining cross pattern pendant with a ruby entrenched at the center. Then, he unexpectedly turned and strolled into the night without feeling jammed. The villager stared to the bloody figure on the sofa, and at that point, he looked through the window and stated, "I need to consult with Lee. This could be a serious problem."

Fei opened his eyes. However, for the reason that he didn't have the strength to hold, he closed them again and vice versa in unarranged tempo. After a minute, he only attempted to open them deliberately to let small light inside in small doses.

"Fei?" The voice was deep, likewise giving him a calming presence. It came out from a strong, yet caring face that leaned over him to look. A face encased with black hair.

"Father?" Fei murmured. He can felt his brain anaesthetized, making him only be able to remain inaudible, as he was very difficult to respond.

The man shook his head, as he answered, "I am Doctor Citan Uzuki. You are in the village of Lahan at the eastern edge of Ignis. Just a week ago, a man wearing blue cloak brought you and came here with serious injuries. Since then you were having in a fever and felt unconscious. I tended the wounds on your chest. Now your temperature is back to normal so you don't have to worry about it. Do you remember anything?"

Fei tried to operate his brain cells in order to access his memory. However, it felt like a great challenge for him, as the only thing he could thought was nothing but a blank canvas of obliviousness. Something was concealing them from his mind. As he attempted again vigorously, the veil became a large wall, foiling his efforts to recall them.

"Uh… It looks like… i can't… remember…" Fei let out a sincere sentence, because he did better told the truth. The doctor's eyes looked snivel, endeavored to tranquil his delicate condition, "Fever may often cause amnesia. You'll remember after you have fully recovered in a day or two."

Tactlessly, the wise doctor's words could not be seen in Fei. A week came and passed, and Fei couldn't reminisce anything prior to his awakening at the Village Chief's house. Time passed, as he was insentiently being inducted into the dust of time, which showed him a new way of life as a man who was naturally born as a villager. However, as he interacts and making relationships with Lahan youths, the tendency to access his memory has gradually changed to a new will to preserve a peaceful life.


	3. Chapter 1: Lahan Village

Author's Note: Again, I want to say my apologies if there are mistakes for the language (grammar, vocabulary, etc.) because I' m really suck at it (I'm not a native and active English speaker, you know). Critics are graciously welcomed.

Disclaimer: Xenogears and all of its contents are copyrighted to Squaresoft.

CHAPTER 1

LAHAN VILLAGE

"Regardless of where I may have been born and raised, Lahan is now my home." (Fei – My Village is Number One)

"I think I'm done for this one." Fei mutters himself.

He arranges a number six size brush and the palette he used to paint a serene panoramic picture on the canvas, and then cleaned his hands from splashes of tint with washing liquid and a rag he already prepared next to the scaffold. He takes away the apron from his torso he utilized to cover his body from the paint, and wipes the dye drops on the floor with the same rag he employed to dry his hands. This is not the first time for Fei; his room in the Lahan Village Chief Lee's house is his personal art gallery. His brush stroke is profoundly revered by most of Lahan villagers for its detail, whom often ask him to paint something for them. Fei does not cognize why and how he has such fine art skills himself. However, he always feels something different to keep him painting. Among the pieces that are displayed in his room, there is an unfinished sketch of a longhaired woman. Fei has been considering this drawing is "strange" and "special" because he was often haunted by her presence in his sleep. Peculiarly, the woman in his dreams appeared like someone whom wanted to be eradicated by something malevolent and powerful. In the last few days, those dreams eventually led him to become anxious toward everyone, especially to women.

Ten minutes later, somebody knocks his door and utters, "Fei! Chief Lee called you upstairs. He said Dan wanted to have a word about something with you! He also entrusted me some money for you today. If you want to take it, I'll be at his room." That is the voice of the house's maid, Yumiko, whom speaks from the opposite side of the door.

"Alright, you can go now. Thanks Yumiko." Fei responds shortly.

After he pulled down the canvas from the scaffold, Fei clears his short-sleeved white shirt with blue collars on the neck and shoulder and his black khaki trouser (these clothes are uncommon fashion in Lahan; the villagers often grumble this to him), and checks his cupboard to take his 100 G stash and personal stuff. This includes a bronze, shining cross pattern pendant with a ruby entrenched at the center. He put it in his pocket, and walks out to the Chief's room, which is only separated by two other rooms.

The bedroom is larger than his does, with a king-sized bed in the middle. It also served as Chief Lee's personal office, with a set of common workplace furniture on a corner. There are confidential credentials on the table that look like permits with the Av national crest, a blue circular jewel at the midpoint with two curvy lines on each side, stamped. There is also an obsolescent low frequency radio, which only used occasionally to contact the Doctor, Citan Uzuki from his house at the Mountain Path in case of emergencies.

When he enters, the 35 year-old maid is cleaning the cabinet. She turns her head, "Oh, Fei. Wait a second." She places the duster she used by the wall, and gropes something in her pocket. Then, she hands over the 120 G money to Fei, "Thank you very much." Right before Fei turns to leave, Yumiko gives a coil of silver thread, "Grab this, just in case you need to tie something. This spider web is stronger than common threads because I trundled it from a Blackmoon spider that hanged in the storeroom." (Blackmoon spiders are known by Lahan people to produce webs harder than normal arachnids, which are useful to substitute thin ropes.)

"Oh, and Fei, do you mind If I'll explain something about your how you end up here in Lahan?"

Fei nods, "Alright, go ahead."

"You know, it's been three years since you came. I still remember when I saw you carried by the Chief from Tom's house, accompanied by Doctor Uzuki, the worrisome Alice and her little brother Dan, and Tom himself. You had severely wounded and were carried over by a masked man. But now, look at you; you are safe and healthy as ever!" She stopped for a bit to control her breath, "I always wonder, is he your real father? Do you remember anything about him?"

Fei replies, "I don't know. I have difficult chance to recall anything. In addition, I realized it would be very hard to repay for their kindness to me. So now, I only think about what I can give for this village. Regardless of where I come from, Lahan is now my home." He opens the door, "Well, I better get going now, Dan doesn't want to wait forever."

From the chamber, he strolls to climb wooden stairs in the central corridor to the ground floor of the house; its construction is different from conventional villager houses since Chief Lee built with using a basement structure system with large square size. The main reason why he doesn't like multi-story houses much is their vulnerability due to extreme weather, like storms or strong winds that strikes Lahan during particular occasions.

He goes to the living room. There are some old people, one of them is the Chief and Fei recognizes the two others as parents of his best friends, Timothy and Alice (Alice's parents were already dead several years ago; it is his uncle, Tom.). They are going to organize their children's marriage tomorrow, and busy working with the preparations of the ceremony and celebration. Fei listens to their conversation, and starts to ruminate how to prepare himself for tomorrow's event. In addition, yes, he murmured in his mind, had already ordered a set of tuxedo to the village's renowned tailor, Oak, since he does not want to disappoint Timothy for his plain look. _The best bridegroom partner wears the best outfit. _That is Fei's code for tomorrow wedding.

Chief Lee sees him, and calls, "Ah, Fei, come here! Could we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, Chief, What can I do for you?" Fei asks,

"Tom said Alice was lacking something. Can you go to her house and give a hand? She believed it will be better if you help her, isn't she, Tom?"

Alice's uncle, Tom, nods, and retorts, "Yeah. Alice spoke that she wanted you to help her personally. Go to my house for more details. We are busy discussing this."

Fei agrees and nods, while the Chief reminds him, "Dan is at the corridor. What a kid he is, can't be quiet just for some time just when his lovely sister is about to be married!"

At the corridor, just next to a door to kitchen, Fei finds a 12 year-old boy has been waiting for him and gives a big grin when they meet. He is a little bit short, with long red brownish hair knotted in two ponytails. Even though he looked a bit vicious and resentful, he is a very loyal boy. Dan, Alice's little brother, whom often considers Fei as mentor and big brother of his own.

"Fei!" Dan calls his name with increased volume, "What took you so long?"

Fei smiles, and then accounts, "It's nothing, Dan! Anyway, how is Alice doing? She must be very full to prepare for tomorrow!"

Dan changes his expression to glumness, and says, "Not really. She is being secluded at home for the day and can't do anything except finishing her wedding dress." He smirks, "Now, I want to talk something private to you."

"It sounds very important to you. What is it?" Fei tries to be a little curious.

"Ehm…, Listen up. I think it is better if YOU are the one who will marry Alice rather than Timothy. I feel more comfortable if I'm with you. Tim is a bit… uh, I can say that I don't really like him very much. He inclines to be…"

"To be what, Dan? You sound like have some sentiments for me. C'mon, do you want me to do something?" a muscular, well-tanned young man says as he comes by.

"Argh, what is he doing here? Dan rhetorically whispers. Fei smiles to his friend, "Timothy!" they shake their hands, "Fei!"

"What do you want to do? I just have business with Fei!" Dan avers,

"Heh, I also have my own business with the Chief and my old man about the location and the vehicle we are going to use for tomorrow's celebration, you know."

Dan looks unsatisfied, "Huh, whatever. I don't have any matters with you until you become my sister's chosen one." He looks to Fei, "Okay, Fei, perhaps we could finish this outside. It will be a man-to-man talk!" He lopes to the exit, "bye, Tim. Take care of yourself till tomorrow!" He says goodbye to Timothy with vexes in his eyes, then, "BLAM!" noise can be heard as he closes the door.

Fei, on the other hand, just shows a small chuckle, "o, ow… dark sides of marriage… Heh, I've been thinking to stay being a bachelor for some more time."

Timothy laughs, "Hey, what's up with you, Fei? Just relax; perchance you should look for a girlfriend if you aren't ready for commitments."

Fei raises and shakes his hand as high as his breast, as he burst his grimace, "Objecting women is not my favorite deed. Otherwise, take good care of Alice. If she starts to look tedious about you, it won't mean that I don't remind you."

"Geez, come on, I'm just jesting." Timothy tries to neutralize, as he take his breath normally.

"Okay, okay…, I'll think about it again." Says Fei dramatically,

"By the way, speaking about Alice, she wanted you to help her." Timothy warned.

"I know. I will go to her house after look around the village. Anyhow, isn't it improper for you to meet your bride today?"

"Eh? She yelled to me from the second floor, you know, but she thought I couldn't hear her, so she asked her aunt to tell that to me." Timothy speaks with an inviting tone, "and don't forget to come to the stag party at 8 tonight. At least I have a good friend to drunk with."

Fei gazes his friend sharply (from the beginning he opposed this, but since it is a part of tradition, well, he acknowledged it), nonetheless he keeps trying to be comical, "is she will be fine if you often go home with only one half of your consciousness?"

Timothy gives him a shining, peaceful sight with happiness in his tone, "She will be alright. Moreover, I cannot allow her to take burdens just because of tiny little things like that."

Even Fei can discern from his eyesight and his sincere words that they are fitting couple to each other. "Okay, I shall talk to my old man now. After that, I need to take my suit from Oak. He seems finish it quicker than I I expected. See ya tonight." Timothy smiles, as Fei says his goodbye, "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later." He goes to the exit, while Timothy points to the living room. Within his heart, Fei only wishes this charade life of harmony could last forever

Lahan is a very faraway place. Built deftly between mountainous plateau on the eastern edge of Ignis, it is isolated from the rest of the Av region by the way of the gloomy Blackmoon Forest. The highland range also forms as territorial border with Kislev, where 80 kelts to the northwest sits the perimeter security post and immigration office. On the other side of the mountain, there is a house of the village doctor, Citan, which also serves as a clinic, stands on more flattened terrain. The village area itself is not large, with population less than 300 people, makes it more like a frontier post rather than a rural community.

We might also consider the villagers have the "classic" type. Although few people understand about mechanics and engineering, it is seldom between them to see any, even if just for a glimpse, vehicles like Gears, Land Crabs, or even middle-sized trucks. Excluding livestock like bearcows, horses, and old school bicycles, the only reliable transportation here is a number of outdated pickup trucks that used to deliver their farm produce to nearest towns like Norn and Pris in the past. The only maintained car in the village is a four-cylinder gasoline engine (a non-generator type, as half of motor vehicles in Av are loaded with a slave generator, which, in turn, give rise to more complicated designs) SUV that belongs to the Village Chief, Lee, and only expends for his visit to Av and can be loaned with special permission. Timothy and Alice's tomorrow marriage, for instance.

Before he visits Alice's house, Fei decided to walk around. It's afternoon, and he has time until before sunset. He stares to the Chief's garage a few seconds, and smiles as he his brown eyes stops to the repainted car he wrought earlier. A special "wedding white" color edition, accomplished with the "Just Married" tag on the rear body. His first stop is the village's bar and dinner, located exactly in front of the Village Square to the northeast. Good time for some chat, Fei thinks.

As he enters the bar, it is full since it is lunchtime. He paces straight to a vacant seat facing the counter. He recognizes half of its customers, for he often defeats them in the annual wrestling or martial arts competition in Village Festival. Similar like his art skills, he also doesn't apprehend why he has martial arts abilities like professional warriors, with extraordinary power that he can feel within his body. He once asked Citan about this force, and the answer he got was, "it is some kind of power that we call "Ether" that only several people possess. Our mental energy and state define how we can use it. For example, if you are driven by hatred, your Ether power often has tendencies for destructive purposes. Honestly, I also retain it, albeit with restorative and defensive characteristics. My teacher and grandfather-in-law appealed some types, and he recognized mine as "Arcane", but I don't really get what really is this power in you, though, for the reason that you don't ever obviously show it."

"Ah, Fei! Come on, join us!" It is one of Fei's farmer friends, Kite, whom offered him to his seat to drink. He tries to refuse politely, "Um, no thanks." The bartender and owner of the bar, Bradford, grumbles the 23-year-old lad exasperatedly, "Kite! Remember that Fei is only 18 years of age!" Kite looks a little clumsy, "Oh, sorry Brad."

Bradford changes his view to Fei, and greets him while wiping a cleaned beer mug, "So what brings you here today, Fei? If you want drinks, I'm sorry because you don't have sufficient time of life to have so. Likewise, you'll come to Timothy's bachelor party, eh? It's unlucky that you can only have alcohol on certain occasions in your age. Social norms are really meant to prevent ill things happen, especially with young folks like you, are they not?"

Fei nods, and talks leisurely, "At least I'm not an alcoholic." He orders a cup of tea, and while waiting it to be served, he looks around his surroundings, and found two weird looking men, an old bloke and a drunken young chap "Who are those guys? What happened to them?

"I don't know. I can't really understand them. The old man always articulates about future every time someone passes by, while the young lad looks like he has symptoms of seasick as he tanked-up, clutches his face with one hand while the other keeps holding on to his bottle, which seems like he got an acute problems of his own. Nonetheless, it doesn't matter to me. Your tea, Fei. Ask me if you need some more sugar." Fei accepts his tea, and drinks it within three quaffs and fifteen minutes, "Thanks Brad. The money is underneath my cup." He slips a 25 G bill. Bradford takes back the cup, "Thank you, Fei. Come again."

Fei walks to the two people Bradford meant. The old man shouts to him like he already familiar with, while pointing his hand holding a beer tankard, "Hey, young man!"

Because he is ready, Fei accepts it with a tiny astonishment, and says, "What do you want with me, old man?"

The old man unshakably pronounces lines of sentences that appears as if he already memorized them, "beware! I can see it... A dark and icy wind blows where you are going. A wind that nurtures grief and resentment, inviting death from which there is no salvation... No one will be able to escape from it! Nevertheless, you, and only you, must eventually face up to that dark wind!"

Fei listens to him thoughtfully, then tries to swallow the words in his mind. The old man pauses, and puzzlingly laughs, "Hahahaha! I'm just kidding, young man! I just want to say that all along! Nothing to worry about it." Fei looks at his face with startles, as he speaks, "No big deal, old man! I am just amazed."

The old man guzzles his beer, and tells him a notable quote, "But in reality, these premonitions of misfortune tend to take on their own shape once uttered. You ought to be prepared... Remember, you should follow your own path instead of barely believing what the others say. Reflect prudently before you judge and be sanguine for every decision you make, because your fate will be depending on your choice."

"Thank you very much for your advice, old man! Frankly, I only hear something this once from someone in this condition like you!" said Fei. The old man nods, "Heh, don't take it personally." He drinks again, then reads a note he took from his pocket.

"Huh, old man." The man who covers his face with his hand moans slowly, but Fei can overhear him, vaguely. He approaches, "You had a problem with me, hic, drinkin' at midday? How can I not be drinkin'…? Damn it."

Fei shakes his head, "Not at all. I just, uh, fretful to see you drinking alcohol with style like an overdosed person. It looks as if you're having serious problems. Drinking won't help you with anything as well, isn't it? "

"How can you talkin' like that? Do you know what I feel, huh?" The man stops for a few seconds frame, thinking, and put out his words again, "Perhaps you are correct in some things."

He puts his jug on the table, and sets a "chatting" body stance, "Ya know, boy, fired from your job that you've been practicing for years will often make you feel awful about anything. I was formerly a sailor from the Av naval force. However, the circumstance made the nation to abandon the fleet, I was dismissed and forced to return here." He holds his head (again) and gulps his beer, "Thanks, young man. Perhaps I can give you a little present." He gropes something in his pocket, and offers a droplet-shaped blue stone, "A crystalized Mermaid Tear. I don't need it anymore. Nobody expects that something like this will be shed by the mermaids in the deep ocean…"

Fei accepts it, although he still feels some guilt "Thank you very much. I didn't presume you will give this."

He decides to leave, "Thanks, Brad. See you later." He goes to the exit.

"You're welcome, Fei. In addition, would you please tell Timothy that I could only stock him only a few bottles of beer? I don't want you guys catching drunk and stir your families." Fei beams and nods, then he walk out from the bar.

He gaits straight to Alice's at the western corner of the village, and he saw Dan right before the place. He seems to be waiting all along from the Chief's house, "Hi Dan." As Fei greets him, Dan sequentially turns, and strikes him with his elbow. Fei moves with his reflex, grabs the 12-year-old boy's hand from his back and locks them while attempting to submit him to the ground. "Remember, Dan. Don't use your elbow more often for opening move, especially for someone who really knows your fighting style. Furthermore, try to use your fist or kicks while aware for their next move." Fei gives him a short sermonize. He loosens his lock, and helps Dan to stand upright

"Oh, damn… I thought it would be successful… at least to whittle down your defense." said Dan.

Fei stares at him, "and you need more exercise for that. By the way, what do you want to speak me about?" He asked him like an agent.

Dan changes his expressions, and replies, "Like I said before… You are the one who appropriate for my sister. I want you to steal her and run off from here! How do you think Fei? If you need help, I will be glad to give it to you."

Fei already guessed something like that burst out from Dan's mouth since their conversation in the Chief's manor. He looks to Dan's solemn face, thinking for a minute, and decides to give a joking answer with serious expression, "Okay, Let's do it. But honestly, all I only have are a crystal, a pendant and small amount of cash."

Dan shows his excitement, "Yeah! I know I can count on you Fei!"

They stand quiet for a moment.

Dan muses for a bit, "Uh, if only we could do that easily…" his tone blends a little anxiety.

Fei's eyes observe him thoroughly, as he attempts to calm, "Likewise, we don't need to anything like that. I understand their feelings. We don't have to interfere."

Dan's face looks shine, "You're right, Fei! However, I'll remember this, mark my words!" He remembers something, "I've got to hurry. I ain't finish the decoration yet. Timothy's mother will be upset if she runs them herself. Bye, Fei!" he gives his goodbye, and flashily runs to Timothy's house near the farm. Ah, boys will be boys, he muttered himself, while he knocks Alice's door.

"It's beautiful and tailors you perfectly." Fei admired Alice's white wedding dress, still hanging in her living room. Manual sewing tools like pinhead and sewing needles, white satin treads, a scissor, and leveling tool still scatter the tabletop. Alice just finished working on it with her aunt just before Fei entered the house.

She turns around to him, her long dark hair waves, "Really? Thank you, Fei. This is my mother's dress seventeen years ago. We just modified it to fit me."

Fei smiles, and speaks, "No wonder if you can complete it in a day. Oh, your uncle said you want me to run an errand."

"Yes. Can I ask you to borrow doctor Uzuki's camera and lighting equipment? I wanted to ask Dan, but he is busy working with the decorations and stuff. Timothy's father has one, but the lens broke, so we couldn't use it for now." Alice said.

Fei nods, "Of course. I'll get it for you. Besides, What's more, I might have a chance to eat some of Yui's cooking if I go to the doc's place." For him, there is no better thing than walking through the mountain path to visit the Uzuki family house to do many things, like study with Citan or play with Midori, Citan's first daughter who almost entering her scholastic phase.

She grins, "That's my Fei!"

The 17-year-old girl stands stiff, and then she twists to the fireplace in the right side of the room. Right before Fei asks to leave, she asks her aunt, "Aunt Ellis, could you leave us for a while? You can rest now. I want to speak with Fei."

Ellis nods, "Alright. I'll be at the kitchen." She stares Fei with a bit curious, and strolls to the door ten seconds later.

"Umm… Fei?' said Alice. She changes her countenance, a "confession" look, with her black eyes scrutinizes him scrupulously.

"What is it, Alice? You want to say something?" said Fei. His brown eye lenses try to response her sight with quietude.

"No, it's just… "She clenches her hands like murmuring a prayer "If only you were born here… then we grew and interacted together… perhaps I wouldn't have to feel like this…"

Fei can't catch her words but understand the point. So all he can do is silent, while bowing his head. Alice's face turns beet red, as she continues her sentence "Never mind, this just a daydreaming. I'm fine."

"Well, I better get going. I'll drop it by to you tomorrow morning. Take care of yourself." Fei asks to part himself. He walks to the exit. "You too, Fei. Be careful."

As Fei banish through the door, Alice turns in her reverie again, "Is fate… always like this?"

Note: It took a while to interpret Fei's interaction with the villagers, and I decided to put a communication in a bar will be a good idea (Yeah, you can go and talk with the people in the bar during the game, by the way.).


	4. Chapter 2: A House on the Hills

CHAPTER 2

A HOUSE ON THE HILLS

"My husband is tinkering with his junk out in the backyard." (Yui – The Valley Where the Wind is born)

"Music is a mysterious thing... Sometimes, it makes people remember things that they do not expect.  
Many thoughts, feelings, and memories... things almost forgotten...Regardless of whether the listener desires to remember them or not..." (Citan – Faraway Promise)

Mountain Path that links between Lahan and the Uzuki family house is not too overlong, only an hour of walk. Its prairies and meadows house faunas like two-tailed Jackal wolves and the carnivorous Hob-Gobs, where they sometimes appear grazing for food. If someone's got lucky, he can find either two of them fight, in which the loser will be the eaten one. For Hob-Gobs, the villagers sometimes bring it home after they scalp them for scrumptious dinner like jerky or steak, since its meat's taste comparable to bearcows.

The Uzuki house acts as Fei's informal school a lot; other than playing and feed the birds with Midori during the evening of his visits, at the afternoon he learns and discusses many subjects that build up his interests with Citan. In the house's third floor library, the mentor and student dialogue topic ranges from politics, economy, basic engineering, medical procedures, history, psychology, even military science like battle tactics (In which Citan preach him while playing cards or chess). Not only he was an intellectual, the doctor also holds excellent fighting skills, where he repeatedly challenges the 18-year-old martial artist to hone his abilities and mentality at 1-on-1 duel simulations where they block each other's attacks every so often, and even exchanging fatal blows.

It seems like Fei gets propitious this evening, as he only needs to beat down a Jackal when he reaches at the pathway right in front of Citan's house. Daffodils and roses greet him as he strolls across the front yard. Depictions of orange, brick walled house on the hills that he saw several times in some cultural literatures and TV becomes reality just in front of his eye, blends with elements of nature and creating architectural harmony of its own value. Various kinds of plants and flowers ingrained on the not very capacious soil, garnished with the grass that grows naturally beneath them, and lightened with the sunset shine. Sounds of cackles from the hens and bird chirps meld with, creating very tranquilizing sensation to rest and relax. Fei knows this amazing arrangement is the result of Yui's everyday hard work, and it made him a bit confused to judge, whether Yui is a great cook, or an astounding gardener.

After passing three low staircases, Fei knocks the house's front door fine crafted from cedar timber. A gentle voice welcomes him, "Come in." It is Midori's, Citan's 5 years old daughter.

Fei opens the door, and finds her in dulcet dress, standing just a few steps from him, "Oh, it's you Fei."

Spoke Midori in soft vocal sound.

"Who did come, Midori?" Another voice asked. It is Yui's.

"It's Fei, mother." Midori's tone expression echoes slightly peculiar. She is happy, but at the same time it amalgams with sweeping hollowness.

"Ah, welcome Fei." Yui walks from the kitchen to see him "Midori dear, you can return to your room now." She nods, "Yes, mother."

As Midori paces onto the stairs, Fei asks her, "Hey, what about feeding the birds at the backyard this evening?"

She ripostes, "Alright." Then, she strides to her room at the second floor.

Yui turns to Fei and queries him kindly, "So, what brings you here, Fei? You look ease today. It appears that the wedding preparation runs smoothly."

Her appearance is different from Alice's or other women from the village. If Alice is slender and looks to be midsized, Yui only has a few centimeters difference from Fei, along with more well-built body because of her everyday house work. Her white-brownish skin with angular features and brown grayish hair indicates that her appeal amalgamated from Kislevian and Aquvy islanders. This doesn't really matter in Lahan though, as mixed descent is common in Ignis continent. Her brown eyes shine a warm character, and along with her calm and kind demeanor to the people makes her an ideal type of woman and mother in her 28 years of age. Midori also shares her favorable behavior, though they still have some differences; Midori is a toilsome speaker, only responds with short sentences and often silent, and she has a difficult time to converse with his father.

"Yes, It goes smoothly as we planned." Said Fei, He nods shortly, "Yui, where's doc? I want to borrow a camera from him. Alice asked me to do so."

She tries to answer him back friendly, but at the same time she looks provoked, "My husband is tinkering with his junk in the backyard workshop. It seems like he doesn't want to stop until it can be operated or breaks out."

"Workshop?" Fei amazement blends with droll. The Uzukis, have a workshop? They don't even have any vehicle!

"Oh, sorry… warehouse, to be exact." Yui amended, as she sees Fei's inquisitive face, "He insisted to call it a workshop since he brought that vessel. He really wants to function it, I think."

Fei grins with a large trout. It is one of Citan's distinctive traits; his virtuosity often makes him obsessed, but he can keep it inside his logical circle with idiosyncratic hilarity and some difficulty to abide. "Okay, I'm going, then." Fei said.

From the back door in the kitchen, Fei goes to a spacious room walled with multi-layered brick. There's a plank nailed above the door that can be read, "UZUKI'S WORKSHOP" he makes his way in and finds a dark tool room. There is a beam of light on the ventilation above a door on the left corner, and as Fei checks it out, an explosion equivalent to a small liquid petroleum gas tube ensues, "BOOMM!" He asks himself in the dark, "What the hell is that?" He opens the door, and notices a man in doubled-lens glasses and jet black hair stringed on his left shoulder, standstill beside scraps of metal shaped like a spider and holds a wrench, "Wow, so dense." He looks astounded. Brightened by a 100 watts fluorescent lamp, the man's silhouette integrates with his militaristic stance bravura. He is tall, nearly two sharls (1 sharl = 0.97 meters) as well as 5 centimeter loftier than Fei, and slender, but muscular body like an Ignis war veteran. Contrary to his warehouse view, he wears one of his favorite outfits: an olive green militia jacket with collars sewed like a traditional oriental shirt, _changsham_, over a sleeveless chemise and white light jeans similar to Fei's khaki trouser. He also garbs a pink sash belt, tie in only a single loop to latch his lengthy jacket and let the ends loose. Opposed to his peaceful temperament, the head of the Uzuki family is a war trouper; his eye shows that he had watched many lives lost in the battlefield, and the contour of his face gives the impression of losing most people he loved.

Citan turns to Fei's position and stare, while fixing his glasses. His tone was deep and warm as he speaks, "Ah, it's you, Fei. Don't worry about it, it's only a compression detonation from the marking engine because I tried to start it with the ignition uninstalled. It happens all the time, though. Ha ha ha… ehem, how do you think?"

Fei gapes the crab the doctor meant. It was painted in "sand yellow" color, and polished with "flint-kote" finishing to cover abrasions that often attacks its frame on the desert. There are six legs as its prop, with six sharls length and two additional arms at its front for holding loads, while each of it has three sharp claws on its end for better ground stability. Fei also finds a simple, low altitude self-propelling module, 9 sharls on every blade, and self-defense unit with only a 5.56 caliber machine gun attached behind the cockpit. Its Av flag wraps on the lower part of the bodywork.

"Medium size Land Crab? I thought we could only find these in Av."

"Yep, Emissary Class, to be certain." Said Citan in felicity, "It looks like the military left it behind wrecked. I discovered it still emitting steam in the forest five days ago. It took four men and two bearcows to pull it on a wheat cart here."

Fei raises his notion, while fearing something bad will happen at the same time, "You're not saying you stole it, are you doc?"

"Of course not. Perhaps you can say that I was providential, as the soldiers didn't look for it again. The main generator is still intact, but I need to overhaul its marking engine that overheated and has a compression leak, while clearing up the internal wiring because there were many chopped cables. Inappropriately, most of its fast-moving components are third-class quality, which only last for short time and I must give an errand to one of the villagers to buy the replacements at Dazil. Its leg impelling system is fine, so I only need to adjust the knee joints' clearance to smooth its movements. Well, in any case it's better than Lahan's old pickups."

Fei examines it meticulously; he imagines how the villagers and the Chief in this monster to Av, or Timothy and Alice use it as their wedding ride. He carefully says, "Maybe yes, but I think it's better not to make it into the village's area."

Citan clenches his breath, tries to accept the fact that his project can aggravate the inhabitants, "You are right. They will have a displeasing time to accept it as one of their transportation. For me, at least I can save my expenses to send Midori to the Nisan monastery school."

Fei holds himself from defying the topic, as he asks, "Doc, Alice said she wanted to borrow your documentation tools for her wedding tomorrow."

"I see. I get it then. I have something that may spur your interest as well. Let's go to the tool room."

They move to the previous dark storeroom. Citan turns on the light and takes something in a pine cabinet at the right corner. Fei pauses, as the doctor turns back with an analog SLR camera with black color and a wooden box conflated with copper and a small screw. "I need to set up the strap and the case first. Why do not you try to operate this box, Fei? I found it half-buried in an abandoned excavation site near the forest and I suppose the internal parts are still unharmed."

Fei opens the box desultorily. He feels a small pressure from a tiny spring within, as an angel statue rises from its lying position in the central hole of the box. "Wind the screw." Said Citan. Fei does it obediently, rotating the screw clockwise delicately with his fingers. Its angel statue begins to revolve, and bizarre, yet heart-touching and familiar melody, can be heard. Fei senses it is like the shroud concealing his memories opened, and a stream of light tries to gust in. However, a solid wall blocked the light, and all he can see in his head is the shade of the wall.

Citan attempts to break the silence as he walks toward Fei, "I never thought it still works well."

"I assume I've heard it somewhere years ago… It felt so weird, yet warm and throbbing." Fei voices a bit hesitation, "What kind of item is this, doc?"

Citan fixes his glasses, and explains, "It is some kind of audio device, usually called a music box. Eons ago, people appreciated music in many forms. The most common media were the discs and phonograph we have seen today. Nevertheless, they believed it would be more sentimental if they stored the score in form of music boxes like this. Sometimes they feel joyful; on the other hand they feel sad as they listen to it."

He pauses for a few seconds, and implies, "Music is a mysterious thing... Sometimes, it makes people remember things that they do not expect. Many thoughts, feelings, and memories... things almost forgotten...Regardless of whether the listener desires to remember them or not..."

The music stops, and the angel statue return to its place.

The room becomes quiet.

"By the way, dinner will be ready soon. Would you like to join us?" asked Citan, "I need to finish the repair and clean up. You probably want to accompany Midori, if you don't mind."

Fei nods. He returns the box to his mentor, "Would I ever, doc! Exactly what I hope you will say! But what about the camera? Timothy wants me to come to his house at 9."

"You can take it after dinner. You better go ahead."

Fei returns to the house, while the doctor returns the music box back on the shelf. However, just before he can place it, the box begins to shake for a bit, as the angel statue breaks inside, "Eh?" he dazed, and opens the box again. The spring ejects from inside, and the porcelain of the statue scatters on the floor, "is this an omen?" he murmured, "what will happen next?".

In the meantime, Fei calls Midori from her room to feed the birds on the yard. The evening sun shines as finch and kingfisher birds twitters happily, while they eat the corns and beans from her. She smiles as if she understands what the pigmy aves tell her. Fei also smiles, and so cheerful as the night shows its wonderful view.


End file.
